The invention relates to an apparatus and method for grit blasting and metal arc spraying and more particularly to such apparatus and method for automatically coating the inside of a continuous wood pulp digester with a corrosion and erosion protective metal layer of uniform thickness.
Manually grit blasting and then manually coating the inside of a vessel is time consuming and does not result in a completed overlay of uniform thickness.